


【润旭】最好22

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	【润旭】最好22

睁开眼时又回到了璇玑宫，微凉的风从窗外吹进来，拂过他赤裸的肌肤，冷得他瑟缩了一下。  
昏睡前是晌午，而今看这天色是清晨，许是又昏睡了几日吧！  
目光扫过身侧，男人静静躺在柔软的被褥间沉睡。看着那几乎与薄被划不出边际的白色肌肤，回想起两人交合时那平滑而细致的触感，他就止不住浑身颤抖。  
直到现在他仍不明白他们为何会变成这样。  
缚在手上的锁灵环、浸着毒液的爱语、疯狂的眼神……以及一次比一次狂乱的侵入。  
他们不是兄弟吗，既是兄弟又怎会有这种悖伦的情感。  
种种不堪回首的过往在他脑中掠过，他深深咬住下唇。  
握手言和、一笑泯恩仇，在此时此刻变得极其讽刺。  
刻意掠过那让自己尊严尽丧的胯间，他的目光又回到男人的脸上。  
男人依然沉睡，眉眼舒展，唇角带笑，仿佛正在做着好梦，与那肆意凌辱自己的人全然不同。  
他的视线慢慢往下，男人的颈脖白得近乎透明，他着迷的盯着那处，鬼使神差的伸出了手。  
掌下肌肤温暖，喉结随着呼吸微微颤动。  
只要自己再用力一点便能扼断他的颈脖，把这个给自己带来无尽屈辱的男人杀死。  
就在这一瞬间，润玉睁开了眼。清明锐利，完全没有刚刚醒来的懵懂。  
他猝不及防，既避不开也不想避开。就这么四目相对，彼此胶合。  
男人握住了他的手，眨眼间他已落在了男人身下。  
“你想杀我？”  
“是。”他下巴微抬，笑得挑衅，“我早就想杀你了，若不是锁灵环，何至于等到今时今日？”  
男人勾起唇角，慢慢俯身而下，似要享受他的惊恐般一点点逼近。  
冷香缭绕鼻端，他的身体开始颤抖。  
想避开，但手腕被扣住，灵力被压制，他如被黏在蛛网上的小虫，终于被男人吻住了唇。  
男人吻得暴虐，肿胀的唇再添新痕。  
他溢出痛吟，男人动作一顿，分开他双腿冲进了那还湿润的蜜穴。  
他被逼得弓起了身体，“住手，不……唔……”  
喘息着拒绝，得到的却是更猛烈的撞击。  
就在这一片迷梦般的晕眩中，门外传来仙侍的声音，“陛下，夜苒仙子求见。”  
他猛的惊醒，羞愧如潮水般浸没全身。  
他用力捂紧还在不停溢出呻吟的口唇。  
但男人却一把拉开他的手反扣在耳侧，顶入的力道越发强硬，压迫他的内壁，灌满他的蜜腔。  
“住手，润……啊啊啊。”连挣扎也不能，即使用力咬住，那淫靡的呻吟仍不受控制的溢出。  
一进一出间体内传出令人羞耻的水泽声，他面红耳赤，怨愤的瞪着男人。  
“我一定……呜……一定让你后悔……”  
静谧的璇玑宫内，肉体交合的湿濡声，狼狈粗重的喘息声始终未曾断过，他不知自己何时晕了过去。  
在现实和噩梦之间男人似乎在他耳边重复低语。  
“这辈子你只能困在我身边，便是化了灰，成了骨，那也是我的灰，我的骨。”  
日复一日，他如润玉所言被困在了天界。  
他不愿回栖梧宫，也不愿见昔日旧臣，更不愿面对众仙疑惑的目光，便只能待在璇玑宫，看这一方小小天地。  
润玉对他极其爱重，各色珍宝，各种灵丹，仿佛要将六界四海之物全都送到他面前。  
他坐着石凳倚着凤凰花木，静静看那些仙侍将奇珍异宝搬入宫内。  
仙侍鱼贯而入，仿佛看不到头。她们手上捧着的异宝流光璀璨，霞色映亮了天空。  
“那是什么？”  
他难得出声询问，仙侍惊喜莫名，立刻将他所询之物捧了过来。  
“是南海蜃珠，每到夜间便能吐出蜃气，可助仙者堪破心魔。”  
打开锦盒，里面果然放着一颗硕大的明珠。  
他两指捏住，“若心魔能这般容易堪破，世间又怎会有那许多入魔之人？”随手将明珠抛入锦盒中，“将它拿给天帝，本尊倒要看看他能否堪破心魔。”  
仙侍诺诺应声，收了锦盒匆匆去了。  
“尊上好大的气派。”一名丽人款款而来，站在他面前笑道：“不知道的还以为尊上是璇玑宫的主人。”  
“你是谁？”旭凤连天帝都不放在眼里，何况面前这丽人。  
“我能自由进出璇玑宫，尊上以为我是谁？”丽人笑语嫣然，言辞犀利。  
可惜坐在她面前的是魔尊，而不是天界那群倾心天帝的仙子。  
“你是谁和我有什么干系？”旭凤脸上一片漠然，丽人长得再倾城倾国在他眼中也与草木无异。  
起身，正要拂袖而去却被丽人挡住。精心画就的柳叶细眉拢了一抹恼意，娇媚的脸也因妒恨而添了几许戾气。  
“我名夜苒，乃天帝重臣之女，深得天帝爱重。”她得意洋洋，等着旭凤露出惊惧之色。  
可惜她失望了，旭凤轻轻一哼，狭长的凤眼微微一挑，声如羌笛悠悠开口，回荡在艳红如火的凤凰花木间，“那又怎样？”  
她愣住，一时不明白对方在说什么。这与以往截然不同，男仙恋慕她，对她唯命是从。女仙们惧怕她，对她俯首帖耳，从未有人敢对她这般放肆。  
旭凤垂眸，血色瞳孔如汪洋血海，震慑得她一动都不敢动。恍惚间耳畔仿佛听到万鬼惨嚎，群妖嘶吼。  
“此刻我不想杀人，你走吧！”  
他说得随意至极，如同命令一介仆妇。这般无礼，无论换做何人都是不可接受的。但他气势凛然，肃杀之中又透出上位者的尊贵，仿佛说什么都是理所当然的，别人都该臣服在他脚下。  
夜苒汗珠滚滚而下，弄花了精致的妆容。  
当旭凤眼眸转开的刹那，她终于长长松了一口气，有一种死里逃生的后怕。  
但她仍不甘心，目光死死盯着男人渐去渐远的背影，忽然着了魔似的大喊出声，“你恃宠而骄，不就是因为天帝要将你立为天后么？”  
男人停下脚步，未回头，垂落身侧的手紧握成拳。“天后？”  
这两字冰寒无比，如从幽冥传来。  
她怕得全身颤抖，连连往院门退去。  
男人没有追赶，依然静静站着。  
风吹云动，凤凰花木的阴影慢慢将他罩住，光明渐退，幽暗骇人。  
润玉推了一切朝务匆匆赶回璇玑宫，只因仙侍说魔尊不肯用膳。  
一迈进宫门险些踩到碎裂的瓷片。  
“为何不用膳？”他随手一挥，仙法过处，一片狼藉恢复如初。“是哪位仙侍惹你生气了么？”他浅笑盈盈，走到旭凤身边坐下。  
旭凤冷笑，“有天帝御令，哪位仙侍敢惹我生气？”  
润玉笑容未变，握住他的手，“那就是我惹你生气了。说说看，我又做了什么错事？”  
话语温柔，笑容温柔，完美得让人挑不出一丝错处。什么都无须他说出口，只消一个眼神润玉便能将一切送到他面前。但他知道润玉做这一切不是出于兄长对幼弟的爱护，而是男人对情人的宠爱，是胜利者对失败者的玩弄。  
旭凤用力将手抽回，起身退开几步。“听说你要将我……”那两字终究是难以出口的，他耳廓绯红，脸色难堪，犹豫了许久之后才道：“要将我立为天后？”  
“是。”润玉答得坦荡，并不意外他会知道，“天后是本座心爱之人，除了你何人配坐这位置？”以为旭凤担心群臣反对，便循循道：“其余琐事你不必担忧，如今天界一切尽在我掌中，无人敢置喙。”  
旭凤难以置信，像不认识似的看着润玉，“你怎能这么做？天后，可笑。我是你弟弟。”  
“自然，我从未有一刻忘记这件事。”润玉波澜不惊，看向旭凤的目光宠溺又无奈，似在看不懂事的孩子，“这有什么不好呢？我们血脉相连，正是天作之合。”  
旭凤仰天大笑，“天帝莫非忘了，我还是魔尊。”  
润玉道：“我自然也没忘，龙凤呈祥，天魔安泰，这不是两全其美的喜事吗？”  
旭凤眼前一黑，若不是及时扶住桌角此时已经摔倒。  
润玉扶着他胳膊，眉尖一蹙，轻声责备，“你就是不爱惜身子才会如此，来人，备膳。”  
旭凤挥开他的手，因用力过猛险些跌出去。但就算这样也不愿靠近他一点，踉跄着退到墙边，颤声道：“我不懂，你为何会对我抱有这种情感。我已经想起以前的事了，你我虽因上一辈的仇怨有隙，但也说得上兄友弟恭，怎会……怎会……”  
润玉走到他身边，不顾他挣扎握住他的手，在指尖轻轻一吻。  
“你并未全部想起来。”柔软的唇瓣轻触肌肤，让他毛骨悚然，“你对我有情，此情并非兄弟之情。你爱我，此爱也并非兄弟之爱。那次我拿到魔界的信便是你亲笔所写，字字句句情真意切，你只是忘了而已。”  
旭凤想抽回手，但润玉若不让他便连动都不能动。  
腰被搂住，对方气息拂过他耳垂，唇瓣亦在耳郭与颈脖间流连不去。  
他腰肢酥麻，被调弄得食髓知味的身体已开始变得灼热。  
“忘了也无妨，我们有很多时日，我会让你全都想起来。”  
“做梦。”他偏开头，咬着唇恶狠狠的道：“天帝，我真恨当初为何要想起那些往事。若想不起来，你就只是我的敌人，对手。”  
润玉轻笑，在他青紫未消的颈间又吮出一朵红痕，“是啊，那样你就不会痛苦了。可是我会痛苦，求而不得，在希望和绝望中日渐疯狂。”他抬头追着着旭凤的唇，“娘亲、父帝、觅儿，他们都不要我了。我只有你，旭儿，我只有你了。”  
他吮着旭凤的唇，“我会对你很好，比所有人都好。”  
“可是我不爱你。”旭凤用力推开他，气喘吁吁一脸戒备。  
他的唇被吻得红肿，衣襟被扯开，肌肤上吻痕咬痕交错，缭乱不堪。  
润玉平静中透出疯狂，笑道：“无妨，只要你肯留在我身边，让我爱就行。”  
旭凤右掌一翻，凤翎剑寒光硕硕，剑刃压在颈脖上。  
润玉不敢前进一步，急道：“旭儿，你要做什么？”  
旭凤冷笑，“本尊虽然无法选择我的命运，但是我可以决定我怎么死亡。”   



End file.
